Stolen Words
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Come along Erics journey as he trys to find the right way to propose to Ariel. M for later chapters.
1. Stolen Words

It had been days since they had destroyed Ursula, but Eric had not yet proposed to Ariel. And even though he wanted to, desperately, he just couldn't find the words to say. Just like Ariel must have felt when they first met. But Eric could talk; he had always been able to talk. But now, as he looked at her undying beauty, his words were stolen from him. Over and over he tried to call out to her, to ask her to marry him, to rush to her and pull her into his arms and to never let her go. But he didn't move.

Eric was sitting on his boulder with a new flute in his hand, seen as he had thrown his old one out in the ocean. When he placed it to his lips he began to play a song that would always be in his head.

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

The words sounded in his head as he repeatedly played the melody. He remembered the day that Ariel had saved him from drowning and had swept him back to the beach and had sung this very song to him. Not that he had actually known it was Ariel, for when she had arrived on this very beach, she had not been able to talk or sing for that matter. Eric dropped his hand and stared out at the sea, desperately trying to come up with a way to ask her. But what he didn't know was that Ariel had been watching him from her own boulder, the very boulder he had found her on after he believed she had been shipwrecked. Ariel smiled at the memory, of her attempting charades as Eric got it completely wrong. She giggled slightly, but it echoed in the small cove and Eric looked up at the sound. Ariel smiled over at him as he looked at her. Eric blushed slightly as he waved and jumped down from his boulder.

Ariel believed he would come to her, but she was surprised when he looked down at the ground guiltily and kept walking. Ariel didn't know what to come of it and she was slightly hurt by the way he had left. Ariel looked over at the ocean, wishing she could swim in its deep waves, but since she had become human, she had not taken well to swimming. Eric had had to save her several times, as her arms and legs gave out while she tried to swim as she once could. Ariel jumped down from her rock and stripped her dainty blue gown off and wadded into the shallow water in her white undergarments. She kept to the edge of the water, only going so far, stopping once the water tugged at her waist. Ariel still enjoyed the water and tried to cautiously swim in it every morning, hoping her arms and legs would once again grow accustomed to the water. But Ariel took a step to far and slipped on a rock that had been polished by the water and lost her footing. And before she knew it, her head was under the water, and she was seeing what she had seen every day for sixteen years of her life. She watched as little fishes flittered past her, as the remembered her as the princess that had played with them countless times. But Ariel forgot that human had to breathe to survive and she forgot that she wasn't breathing, and as Ariel opened her mouth to utter a polite hello to the friendly fish, her mouth filled with water and soon choked her of any air she had left.

Eric stared over the cliff as he watched his beautiful Ariel sitting atop the rock like he had seen he just days before. He couldn't believe that he had just walked away from her, leaving her possibly feeling hurt and betrayed. But it was so much more than that.


	2. Losing her

**Authors note: I don't on The Little Mermaid or any of its characters. Wish I did though.**

Ariel fought to keep her head above the water, but every time she re-emerged, she sunk back down again. Her arms were beginning to weaken and every time she opened her mouth to cry out for help, her mouth would fill with water and she would choke. She started to kick her legs as hard as she could and finally reached the surface. She gulped in air and managed to scream a cry of help before her legs gave in and she sunk beneath the water once more.

Eric heard a cry for help and raced to the edge of the cliff. He searched everywhere for Ariel, but she seemed to have disappeared while he had stepped away. He glanced over to her rock, and noticed her clothes piled on the ground. Eric's heart missed a beat as he stood there, his head screaming at him to move but his legs didn't seem to want to work.

"No." He whispered as he finally began to move and he raced down the rocks that separated the cliff from the beach. Without even thinking he stripped his shirt off and dropped it on the sand. He kicked his boots off and ran to the water and dove in. Ariel hadn't been able to swim since she had been given human legs, and he had told her countless times not to go in too deep. Maybe she hadn't meant to or maybe she slipped. But right now, Eric didn't care. All he wanted was to find her. And preferably, before she was lost in the deep blue.

Eric opened his eyes to search for Ariel, but he had to blink a few times, as the sea water had stung his eyes. He swam deeper as he searched for her, hoping she was alright. He was swimming around a few rocks, when he found her. She was suspended in the waves, unconscious. Eric kicked his legs harder as he tried to get to her as fast as he could. When he reached her, he gripped her around her waist and begun to swim upwards, holding her as close as he could with one arm.

Eric grasped for breath as his head broke the surface and clutched Ariel closer. Ariel opened eyes slowly and gulped in deep breathes, filling her sore lungs with refreshing air. She looked up into Eric's pain filled eyes, and tried to smile, before it disappeared as his eyes filled with anger.

"Look familiar?" she whispered, trying a joke but Eric ignored her and swam for the beach, pulling her behind him. When they reached the beach, he left her on the sand and stood up.  
"What on earth were you thinking, Ariel?" he growled, turning as he yelled at her. "I specifically told you not to go in the ocean. And you didn't listen. I almost lost you today; I didn't want to lose you again."

Ariel looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks, as she tried to keep air in her sore lungs as he throat burned with every breath.

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't even in that deep. I was up to my waist in water and I slipped. It was an accident, Eric."

Eric closed her eyes as she said his name, and his anger began to ebb away. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He reached down at his feet and picked up his shirt and stepped towards her. Grinning, he gripped her waist and pulled her into his arms. Ariel pressed firmly up against him, glad for the warmth. But she loved it even more when he sought out her lips with his own and kissed her gently, before the kiss deepened and heated up. Ariel was clinging to him by the end of the kiss, and if he hadn't been holding her up, then she would have ended up on the sand again.

"Eric?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he answered as he pushed a few locks of her hair out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear.

"I love you." She said simply, but she meant every word as she waited for his answer.

"I love you, too." He said as he leant closer and pecked her on the lips. This made Ariel smile, but deeper inside Ariel felt hurt and sad. Because she had wanted him to add four more words to the end of that. Eric took her hand and picked up her discarded dress and he led her towards the castle. Eric was silently screaming at himself. Why hadn't he asked her? He had seen the hurt, clear in her eyes. But yet he hadn't asked her.

When they entered the castle, he deposited Ariel and her gown off with Carlotta, who rushed her to the bath. Eric then rushed to the library and sat in a deep armchair by a fire and picked up his favourite book. Reading always took his mind off everything, and that's what he needed right now.

Grimsby had seen Eric enter the library in a hurry, and though he had been wet to his skin, he had sat in his favourite chair and begun reading. Grim knew his feelings for Ariel, and yet he was confused as to why the princes hadn't asked the young princess to marry him. She was clearly the right girl for him. And it had taken him days to figure out that. Though almost marrying an octopus wasn't exactly the way that Grim had expected it to go, though of course he was glad that that hadn't happened. And Eric seemed happy with the girl. So why didn't he give in to his feelings?

Eric tried to read, but he could feel himself being watched. So he dropped his book on the arm and turned to see Grim watching him intently. Eric sighed and climbed out of the chair and walked over to him, completely forgetting that he currently had no shirt on seen as he had given it to Ariel and that his boots were still by the fire. Eric slumped down in a chair next to Grim and a frown immediately settled on his face. Grim frowned at his frown and settled back in his chair, his gaze flicking to the fire across the room.

"I just can't seem to ask her, Grim."

"Eric you love her with all your heart. Ariel loves you with all her heart. So what is holding you back?" Grim asked quietly. Eric frowned again as he thought this over. I smile began to light his face, and before he knew it he was laughing with joy.

"Yes, you're right Grimsby, you old beanpole. She loves me; she loved me before she even knew me. And I think I may have waited too long to tell her, to ask her. I have to find her!"

And with that he raced from the room, searching. But he was unsuccessful.

Ariel was nowhere in sight.

**More to come in chapter 3. So please R&R. It helps **


	3. Saving him

Ariel stared down, sadly, at her bright green tail as she sat on top of her rock. She hadn't wanted to do this, but she needed to get away for a few days. To make sure that this was what she really wanted. To wrap her mind around what she had chosen. After Eric had left her with Carlotta, she had told her that she needed to take a walk before she bathed and had left for the beach, with Carlotta calling after her. She had stood, sobbing on the beach, before she finally called her father and asked him to change her back for a few days. But when she dove back under the sea, she panicked. She shot back to the surface and gulped in mouthfuls of air. She had looked out at the castle, which was beginning to darken in the last of the rays of the sunset.

"Ariel!" she heard her name being called out, from afar. She looked up, a ray of hope shining through her dark clouds of sadness.

"Eric?" she whispered, as she finally registered that it was in fact Eric calling for her. But Ariel looked away from the castle, away from Eric's calling voice and out to sea. She ran her hands along her scaly green tail and dove from her rock and back under her waves. She breathed in deeply, and after feeling that she wasn't going to suffocate, she spun around in big circles and laughed with joy. She once lived happily under these waters, before she found Eric and saved him, before she fell in love with him and got Ursula to change her into a human and before she lost her voice and made Eric understand that it was her that he loved, not some evil witch-hag who was disguised as a beautiful damsel. But that was it, wasn't it? He loved her, and she loved him.

But despite that, Ariel continued to swim towards her old home. Her old home for sixteen years, that was under the sea. But every time she turned, she expected to see Carlotta or Grimsby. Or Eric. If she had of been above the water, she would have felt the tears running down her cheeks. But instead, the salty tears mixed with the salty water of the sea, and she hardly noticed. But she did noticed the terrible ache that was building in her heart and sped off towards her old bedroom.

For days she stayed there, never coming out and only ever thinking about Eric. But what she didn't know, was that Eric was only ever thinking about her. And that he had stayed all day, everyday, at their beach, just waiting for her to come home.

After Ariel had been back under the sea for just under a week. She had woken up after a terrible dream, and though she couldn't remember the dream, she knew Eric needed her.

"Honestly Eric. You really do need to come inside. Have something to eat. Have a bath." Grimsby told the form that was spread out on the sand.

"Grim, i can't. She could come back, and if i wasn't here... I just can't." Eric frowned, looking back at the sea, knowing his beautiful Ariel was out there somewhere. For some reason, he believed that if he stayed there long enough, then she would come back. Eric jumped to his feet and started pacing the length of the beach all the while, his eyes fixed on the water. Grim stared at Eric, worried for the young man, and walked back to the castle, leaving Eric with his thoughts.

He was so fixed on watching the waves as he paced, that he completely missed the small head that had popped out of the waves. Ariel stared at Eric, noticing the paleness of his face and the way his body was tense as he paced. She watched him as he stopped and stared at one spot. Ariel yelped under her breath, and ducked under the sea, believeing that he had seen her. She watched him from beneath the water and slowly swam forward as he began to pace again. She swam forward and clung to the side of a cliff as she continued to watch him. Pain and sadness was etched into the lines of his face, and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he began to hum a very familiar song. Ariel couldn't help but sing along to the melody, but her voice echoed. Eric looked up from the water, searching the waves, but coming up empty. He decided to believe that it had just been her voice in his head. Eric dropped to the sad, his feet dangling in the water and ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"Am i going crazy?" He called to the wind. Ariel watched him as tears began to fall from her eyes. But she didn't swim any closer. Eric stared out at the sea once more, and turned to go. Ariel didn't swim forward and she didn't call out to him, and Eric left the beach. Ariel rubbed at her burning eyes, looked longingly at the beach, and dove back under the waves.

For days, Ariel returned to the beach, hoping to see Eric and every day she was successful. The last day she went back, Eric looked unbelievably distraught and he had a flute in his hand. Ariel had finally learnt that word after Eric had become sick of her using words that confused him. Ariel smiled at the memory of Eric, but the smile disappeared as she looked up at the real-life Eric. He looked horrible. Ariel was sure that it was because she had left, he had told her that he didn't want to lose her again. But he made her leave, he never asked her. And Ariel had decided that she needed to go to try to figure out if she could go back to him and wait or to leave him altogether.

"Marry me?"

Ariel looked up at the voice, believing that Eric was with another girl. Had he really moved on that quickly. But as Ariel looked over at him, she found that he was still alone and that tears were rushing down his face. She watched as he closed his eyes and his body shook with the uncontrollable tears.

"Why didn't I ask her. Why didn't i just tell her that i loved her. That i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Eric cried to the waves. "I can't live my life without her."  
Ariel watched as he stepped forward and plunged himself into the sea. She sat on the beach, waiting for him to come back up. After two minutes, Ariel became worried. She dove from the sand and under the water. She searched frantically, and noticed him a few metres away with his eyes closed and his mouth shut. He was doing this to himself.

"He really can't live without me." Ariel said. Eric opened his eyes quickly and looked over at a mermaid with bright red hair.

"Ariel-" he begun to say as he opened his mouth and his air supply was cut off. Ariel gasped in shock, and shot forward. Reaching Eric. she grasped his hand and shot towards the surface.

"I specifically told you not to go in the ocean." Ariel said and giggled as he gasped for breath.

"Yeah, well you can't talk. You left me Ariel." Eric said as he looked at her, tears mingling with the sea water that was running down his face. Ariel lent forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I only left because i didn't think you loved me." Ariel whispered, once she had surrendered her lips. Eric smiled at her and took her face in his hands.

"Of course i love you." He said as he kissed her gently. "Now can we get to the beach, I'm freezing."

Ariel giggled slightly and together they swam for the beach. For the rest of the day, they lay together of the beach, slowly drying in the sun as Ariel lay cuddled up in Eric's arms. Ariel smiled up at Eric as the sun began to set and she pushed herself forward and kissed him on the lips. Eric kissed her back enthuastically and help her close. Ariel hardly noticed as Eric reached behind her and pulled the tie on her sea shell bra. She quickly hid her breasts as they fell into view and Eric smiled at the sight. Ariel didn't smile, she was naked and in full view on the beach.

"Don't hide. You're beautiful, Ariel." Eric said, pulling her flush against him. Ariel smiled, but was glad that her breasts were hidden as they were pressed into Eric's chest.

"I love you, Eric" She whispered to him as she pressed her lips to his. Eric brushed his hands down her bare back and smiled into her perfect green eyes.

"And I love you, Ariel. With all my heart." He whispered as he passionately kissed her. Things were becoming to heated and Ariel really had to go. There was something she had to do. She kissed him back sweetly, and pressed her chest into his. No. She was getting carried away. Her body was reacting to the way his hands were touching her and the feel of his lips, which were beginning to travel down the right side of her kneck. She leaned away from him, but his hands pulled her back. Her mind tried to fight her, but her body tried to give in. But finally speech came to her.

"Eric! I have to go." she cried against his lips as his hand gently squeezed her tail and she moaned at the feeling. Somehow, she got her hands out from under her and used them to push herself off of him. Eric moaned in dissapointment. Ariel smiled down at him as she slipped off of him and sat on the ground.

"I really have to go." She said as Eric sat next to her and kissed her again, sensually running his hands down her arms. Ariel groaned in frustration and pushed herself away from him. Eric finally got the hint, and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't you like it?" he asked. Ariel gaped at him, as she quickly pulled her bra back on, turning so he could tie it for her.

"Like it? Eric, I've been fighting not to go. But i really have to." She said as she leant forward and kissed him, glad he wouldn't try to continue.

"Where are you going? I just got you back. You belong here, Ariel. Please don't go." Eric cried, tears welling up again. Ariel smiled at him.

"I know i belong here, i always have. But i do have to go. I have something really important. I will meet you here tomorrow. I promise." She said as she leant forward and kissed him, and Eric kissed her back and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Okay. Hurry home, darling." He whispered as she let her go and watched as she flitted back into the ocean.

"Marry me." he whispered as he got to his feet and left for the castle, for a bath and the some sleep so he could be back on the beach, to wait for her, early in the morning.

"Marry me."

**And there will be more in Chapter 4. Sorry about the cliffhangers. I just like ending that way so people want to read more to find out what happens. Don't worry, he will ask her soon. So please Review! :) **


	4. Pure Pleasure

Ariel stared at her father as he sat upon his throne, with Sebastion the crab seated beside him. She had just told him that she wished to be turn back into a human. The king had missed his youngest daughter, who had travelled so far away from home, just for love. And though he had hardly seen her, during her time back, as she had been locked up in her room or off at some place. They all grew up eventually, but to see his youngest, ready to move out of home, out of the ocean, to stay a human and marry a human, it still made his heart break every time he thought about it. He still remembered her when she was a baby, her bright red hair and tiny green tail, so like her mothers. Would she have merchildren with the human, or would they be human just like Eric. He frowned in sorrow and Ariel took that as a bad sign.

"But daddy, he loves me. He can't live without me. And i can't live without him." She cried as tears welled up in her eyes, though they were unknown to her father. "He almost killed himself today. He believed that i wasn't coming back to him, and he just couldn't live without me. Daddy, he needs me. And i need him."

King Triton smiled down at his grief striken daughter and took her hand in his.

"If you love him as much as you say you do, then i guess i have no choice in the matter." H esaid as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Ariel smiled brightly. "Go to the beach and wait for him. As soon as he sees you, you're heart will decide what it really wants. And if it wants to be with him, then you will transform back into a human. I love you, Ariel."

Ariel sobbed as he took her in his arms and held her tight. A warm feeling began in the pit of her stomach and she understood what it was.

"I love you too, Daddy. And i will try to visit." Ariel said as she backed away from her father. King Triton smiled and swam to the sea floor, picked up a sea shell and brought it to his lips. The shell glowed a brilliant white, and dimmed as he drew away from it.

"When ever you need me, hold this shell tight and call for me. I will always be there for you." He said aas he passed the shell to Ariel. Ariel smiled sadly, swam to her father and kissed him on the cheek, turned and swam off. As she got to the doorway, she turned and called back to them, "Bye Daddy. Bye Sebastion."

The two waved sadly as the princess turned tail and swan away from the room, away from the castle. She didn't stop until she reached the surface. Tears ran freely down her face as she looked up at the castle. She had truely chosen to leave her family, to start a new family above the sea with the man of her dreams. And that man seemed to be asleep on the beach, feet in the water. Ariel smiled as she swam closer to the beach, she watched him from a short distance as he mumbled in his sleep. Curious, she swam closer, interested in what he said.

"Ariel...Ariel." Ariel smiled as Eric said her name and rolled over onto his back. She quickly shot under the water and swam to the rock that she had first sat upon the mornign after Eric had destroyed Ursula. Gripping the rock, she began to hoist herself up, her tail dragging along behind her. As she sat upon the rock that was only a few metres away from the beach, she begun to sing their melody.

_What would i give to live where you are?_

_What would i pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would do to see you smiling at me?_

Eric smiled in his sleep as her song caught his ears and he slowly began to stir.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

Eric opened his eyes, and finally sat up. Crossing his legs, he stared out to sea, and focused on his Ariel, sitting atop her rock with her tail wrapped swishing in the water. She had her hair twirled together, over one shoulder and she was singing their song. He quickly jumped to his feet, as he finally registered that it was her. That she had come back for him, that she really did love him. Focusing only one her, he started to run down the beach and into the sea.

Ariel watched as Eric woke and as he finally saw her. When he started to run to her, she felt the warm sensation start to spread upwards from her stomach, until it reached her heart. She smiled as her tail began to pail in colour and it painlessly started to split in half. Before she knew it, she was sitting upon the rock, completely naked with two legs.

_Just you and me._

_And i could be._

_Part of your world._

Eric finally reached her, and pulled her to him, immediately kissing her on the lips. Pressing her to him, he ran his hands all over her naked body, not missing a single spot. Ariel ran her hands through his thick hair and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him harder than she had ever before. She didn't even flinch as Eric squeezed her butt. She broke away from him then, as she needed to breath and looked up at him with love filled eyes and hugged him close.

Eric gripped her hand and started to swim for the beach, but Ariel pulled her hand from his and ducked under the water. Eric called her name in wonder and waited for her to re-emerge. He watched the water, until he heard a voice calling him. He looked up at the beach and noticed that Ariel was already standing on the beach, calling for him. He smiled brightly at his beloved and started to swim towards her.

As he reached the sand, he got to his feet and ran to her, spinning her around.

"I love you so much, Ariel and i just can't live without you." He said as he kissed her.

"Before i met you, my life- my heart, was incomplete. When you saved me from the shipwreck, you saved all of me. You complete me Ariel. And i just can't spend a day without you as my wife." He said as he got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

Ariel hardly noticed the tears running down her face as at first she started nodding her head, before she came to her senses and screamed, "Yes!"

Eric jumped to his feet and took her in his arms, as he spun them around again as Ariel giggled happily. He had finally asked her, and it was a weight of both of their hearts. Eric pulled her face to his once he had finally put her down, and he kissed her passionately, grounding himself into her. Ariel reacted positively to it this time and kissed him back, glad that they could finally be happy. Eric was glad that she didn't fight it as he pulled her to the ground and straddled her.

"I love you, Ariel."

"I love you too, Eric."

Eric smiled at her as he kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. He quickly looked around, glad that no-one was around and that they were safely hidden under a over hang. He leaned down and kissed her gently as he carefully spread her legs apart.

"Ariel, this may hurt a little. But just remember that i don't want to hurt you, and once the pain is gone, it will feel a lot different." He whispered in her ear as he carefully thrust himself into her. Ariel cried out in pain as a burning hot sensation ripped through her inside. She clung to Eric, as he took her lips with his and rubbed her back and sides soothingly. The pain started to ebb away as Ariel felt a different sensation, one that she had never felt before, and it began to build as Eric started to move himself inside her. He started slow, as he kissed her gently. But he started moving faster as his kisses started to become rough. She started to moan as Eric gripped her a little roughly and pushed himself even deeper inside her, kissing her over and over as she clung to the edge that she didn't even know she was clinging to. After several more thrusts from Eric and whatever was building inside Ariel exploded and her back arched against Eric as pure pleasure ran throughout her body. Eric continued to push into her as she screamed with delight and clung to him, her hands gripping his sweat covered shoulders. As Eric came, she felt him burst something into her and his thrusting stopped as he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow, Ariel. You were really good." Eric said as he pushed the hair that had become stuck in the sweat that had formed on her forehead, out of her eyes. He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips before carefully pulled himself out of her and rolling over, pulling her into his arms. Ariel rested her head on his chest as she fought a bout of exhaustion.

They stayed like for awhile, before Eric decided that they should return to the castle to inform everyone and to get some sleep, as Eric had hardly slept during the time that Ariel had been away. They quickly bathed in the sea and dressed. Eric, again, giving Ariel his shirt as she had no clothes and she was stark naked. Ariel slipped it over her head and hugged Eric. Together they walked back to the castle.

**Haha... Don't worry, I'm not quite finished yet. There will be more to come in Chapter 5! :)**


	5. For as long as they both shall live

Several days later...

Ariel longed for father to be here, to be walking her down the aisle, like all the other girls fathers did. But instead he was a merman with a fin and he was still in Atlantica. A tear slid down her cheek and she ran to the dresser that stood on the far side of the room, it was her wedding day and she needed her daddy to be there with her. She hurredly sought through the mess that was on the top of the dress, until she found the shell she was looking for. She held it tight in her hands and silently called for her father. She opened her eyes and dropped her hands, as she walked over to the windows and pulled them open. Stepping onto the balcony, she stared out to sea, patiently waiting. She watched as moments later, her father burst from the waves and swan to the side of the boat. He looked at her sad face and the tears running down her face.

"Ariel, whats the matter?" he asked, clearly worried. Ariel smiled sadly.

"When a bride gets married, its tradition for the brides father to walk her down the aisle. Daddy, i couldn't get married without you there with me." Ariel said as she looked away from her father and cried harder. King Triton smiled, glad that the human hadn't upset his daughter and waved the Triton that was held firmly in his hand. Suddenly he was beside his daughter, standing on two feet. Ariel was glad to see that he was dressed in a very similiar suit that Eric had worn whe he had almost married Vanessa. She smiled at her father and took the arm that he held out for her, and together they left the room. King Triton wasn't unsteady on his feet, and Ariel came to realise that her father had done this before.

They slowly walked down that steps that seperated the upper deck from the lower deck. Ariel stared in joy at all the flowers that adorned it, and she even giggled as she noticed the flowers that she had loved so much from the sea, were mixed in amungst the flowers that she had seen in the fields of the land above the sea. As they reached the lower deck, Ariel looked up and saw Eric, and she was glad that her tears had dried and she smiled the biggest smile that she could. And it matched the one that came across Eric's face as soon as he saw her. It brightened even more when he saw who was walking her down the aisle.

Ariel had to fight with all her being not to run to the man that stood waiting for her. She measured her step to the music that begun to play, and as she listened to it, she realised that it was the crowd singing their song, and she felt fresh tears begin to course down her cheeks.

_Now we can walk._

_Now we can run._

_Now we can stay all day in the sun._

_Just you and me._

_And i can be._

_Part of your world._

Ariel smiled at the different and concentrated on getting down the aisle, and marrying the man she loved. Before she knew it, she was at the end of the aisle, and her father was kissing her on the cheek. She was only focused on Eric, who's happiness made him look even more handsome than he normally looked. Eric took her hand in his and smiled at his soon-to-be-wife. Ariel faintly heard the priest saying something, but she couldn't see or hear anything other than Eric.

"I, Eric, take you, Ariel, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Eric said clearly, as tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks. Ariel smiled as her own tears continued to fall.

I, Ariel, take you, Eric, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Ariel replied as she smiled amongst her tears.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said proudly. Eric laughed happily as he pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately in front of the entire crowd, and her father. The crowd cheered as Ariel ignored them as she kissed him back, her hands joining around his kneck as his went around her waist. The crowd continued to cheer, glad that their prince had finally found the woman that he loved, no matter the pain they both had to go through to be together. They all cheered in the hope that their young prince and princess would have a happy live together, with no more mishaps.

For the rest of the night, they all celebrated. There was wine and lots of dancing. Grim got extremely drunk, until at one point he was singing to an old walrus that had come to see the princess get married. But Eric and Ariel celebrated in a completely different way to the others. After they had cut the cake and after Ariel had thrown the boquet, which one of her sisters had caught, Eric had grabbed her hand and together they escaped to one of the rooms on the ship.

Clothes were soon deposited on the ground and Eric had Ariel in his arms, kissing her for all he was worth.

"I love you, Ariel." he whispered once they seperated.

"I know. Now kiss me." She whispered as she pulled him back to her and kissed him again. Eric took this as a good sign and slowly moved them towards the bed. Ariel smiled against his lips, and turned them so if they fall onto the bed, then Eric would fall on his back and that Ariel would be ontop of him. She pulled away from and stepped back a step and smiled seductively at him. Eric looked at her, a little confused but liking the look on her face.

"We are going to do this my way." She whispered, her voice slightly husky. She stepped forward, placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his gently on his lips before she pushed him back on the bed. Eric sat back on his elbows as he watched Ariel climb on top of the bed, and crawl towards him. Eric smiled as she suddenly pounced on top of him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, her hand drifting down his chest until it reached his crotch, and took his carefully in her hand, stroking his softly as he kissed her harder. Eric's hand found her head, as he pulled her face closer to him, kissing her harder as her hand worked faster, bringing him closer to the edge. His back arched as he came in her hand and his head fell backwards, his mouth opened as he let out a yell of pleasure.

Ariel smiled as she slowly straddled Eric and positioned herself, letting Eric slide himself in. She leaned forward, pushing down with her hips, and kissed him sweetly, before the kiss became heated and Eric gripped her hips and helped her move faster. She quickly took the hint, and did the work herself, moving backwards and forwards on him faster and harder. Eric pulled her face to him again as she continued to move faster, kissing her hard as his hands wondered.

Ariel pushed a few more times, as Eric came. She smiled happily, glad that she could make her husband happy. Eric yelled as he rolled her over, so that he was ontop of her, thrusting faster. Ariel had not yet came, but she was getting closer as Eric continued, getting faster and harder. Ariel screamed as she finally came and as Eric came inside her again.

Eric rolled off of her, pulling her close. Ariel snuggled close, her head hooked under his chin.

"Eric?" Ariel asked quietly, wondering if he was asleep.

"Hmmm?" he answered. Ariel smiled, snuggling up closer.

"Is this how humans have children?" she asked, giggling quietly.

"Yes, Ariel."

"Good, then we should do it a lot more." She said. Eric smiled and rolled over.

"Really?" he asked. "How about now?"

Ariel laughed as he pulled her to him for another passionate kiss and they started again where they had left off.

**And there you go. Sorry I took soo long to update :) But its finished now. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
